


A Calm Evening at Meduseld

by 2Nienna2



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Back to Middle-Earth Month, Byr a Thoddaid, Gen, Meduseld, Poetry, Short Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 04:50:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18308540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Nienna2/pseuds/2Nienna2
Summary: A calm evening at Meduseld.Written for B2MeM 2019





	A Calm Evening at Meduseld

**Author's Note:**

> This is (as far as I can tell) in the Byr a Thoddaid form.  
>  **Prompt, Card, and Number:** G55; Rhyme (Poetic Language)

  
Moments lengthening, meals in evening glow  
Ferns grow on the dark, weave-  
ing path home. Calm permeating  
in the quiet, sleep awaiting.  



End file.
